


CrushCrushCrush

by Cherrys_Criminal_Mind



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-30
Updated: 2015-11-30
Packaged: 2018-05-04 05:29:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5322251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cherrys_Criminal_Mind/pseuds/Cherrys_Criminal_Mind
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reid breaks his leg trying to save a kite from a tree. The reader, his best friend, takes him to her apartment to care for him until he can get around on his own. While taking care of him, she learns that Reid is harboring a secret crush, and is beyond surprised when he takes her advice on breaking the news to the lucky girl. </p>
<p>*One shot*</p>
            </blockquote>





	CrushCrushCrush

"Ouch, ouch OUCH.“

"Stop being a baby.” You said to your best friend and colleague. 

“It hurts.” Spencer complained. 

“Well of course it hurts you idiot, you’ve broken your leg." 

"Can you just drive more carefully please?" 

You were in your car driving back from the hospital where you’d spent the last four hours. Spencer was laid out across your back seat, his leg in plaster. You’d been with him when he’d fallen out of the tree, an image you still couldn’t get out of your head. 

Spencer Reid. In a tree. You couldn’t wait to tell the others. You’d taken pictures. 

"This wouldn’t have happened if you’d listened to me. I told you those branches couldn’t take your weight.” You couldn’t help but gloat. 

“Yes well I was trying to be nice. That little girl wouldn’t stop crying.”

The two of you had met up for coffee, having returned from your most recent case the evening before. It was a pleasant day so you’d decided to take a walk through the local park. 

You’d come across a young mother trying to calm her crying child, her kite stuck in a tree. 

Spencer, being the gentleman he was had offered to climb up and get it. You laughed telling him there’s no way those branches could take his weight but he’d ignored you. 

Less than 30 seconds into his climb, you heard a cracking and a loud girlish squeal as he came crashing to the ground, landing on his leg at an awkward angle. 

You couldn’t not laugh at him even though he was clearly hurt. The little girls mom had been mortified, especially when you told her what you both did for a living. “It’s fine” you’d assured her “He got shot in the leg last year, he’s used to being injured.”

“Can you stop laughing at me and call an ambulance please?” Spencer had piped up from the ground. 

“Let me just take a picture so I can show the team.” You pulled out your cell. “Smile.”

He’d glared at you.“ Ambulance. Now Y/N.”

“Fine, fine. No need to get so tetchy.”

Four hours and multiple photos later, you were on your way home, you having followed the ambulance in your car. You were taking Spencer back to your apartment as yours had an elevator and his didn’t, stopping by at his on the way picking up the list of items he’d given you. 

You drove over another pothole hearing him whine again. “I beg of you, please just drive carefully." 

You signaled, pulling to the side of the road "Get outta the car Reid.” You spun around in your seat. 

“Wait… No! I’m injured.”

“Criticise my driving again, and you can walk home. And I won’t let you stay at my apartment meaning you’ll have to call Morgan and tell him how you tried and failed to fly today.”

He pouted at you. “I’m sorry, you’re not a bad driver. It’s just the pot holes nudge my leg and it freaking hurts. It’s not so bad until you go over one.”

He’d refused painkillers at the hospital, you understanding why, and suddenly you felt bad for taking the piss out of him. 

“I’ll try and avoid them okay. I’m sorry.”

“Thank you.”

You made it home with a few mores groans from him and you helped him into your building making it to your apartment with only a few stumbles. 

“Stay here, I’ll make up the couch now so we don’t have to do it later.”

“Aww you’re giving up your bed for me Y/N?”

“Fuck no…. I don’t give up my bed for no-one. You’re having the couch.”

“But I’m injured… And your pull out isn’t very comfortable.” He stayed on it before during your many movie marathons when he couldn’t be bothered to drive home. 

“I’m not giving up my bed Spence. You’re my best friend and I love you to bits but just no. Not happening.”

“But I gave you mine when you had strep throat and demanded I take you home and look after you.”

“And that, is because you are a much nicer person than me.”

He tried to give you his puppy dog face which he knew almost always made you break. You shook your head at him. This was one thing you weren’t budging on. 

You made up the couch for him and put his bags on the chair. Deciding you were both starving you ordered pizza, watching an old episode of the Twilight Zone when it arrived. 

When you finished up, you tidied your mess away feeling Spencer watching you. He went to speak, stopping before any words actually left his mouth. 

“S'up?” You turned to your friend. 

He screwed up his mouth, his hands nervously playing with his tee shirt. 

“I need a shower.”

He did….When he’d fell he’d landed in some mud and although you’d managed to wipe most of it off whilst you were in the hospital waiting room some of it had matted into his hair, making it even messier than usual. 

“And?”

“I…..um, I’m not gonna be able to pull my jeans off. And I probably won’t be able stand for long in your shower by myself.”

“Can you wait until tomorrow and I can get Morgan to come and help?”

He shook his head. “You know how funny I am about showering everyday. I won’t be able to relax if I don’t. Please?”

Right… Okay. 

“We’ll have to cut your jeans off.” The Dr had already hacked them off at the knee in order to plaster him up so they were ruined anyway. “And… We’ll work the other stuff out as we go. Your boxers are staying on by the way.”

“Well duh….”

You went into your kitchen pulling out a roll of black bin liners, duct tape and your kitchen scissors, grabbing some towels from the basket of clean laundry you’d yet to put away. 

“Move it hop along.” You motioned towards your bathroom. 

“It kinda looks like you’re getting ready to murder me or something Y/N.” He pointed to the tab and scissors. 

“Oh Spencer… I’d at least wait until you were asleep. Now come on.”

He pulled himself up using his crutch as leverage and hobbling in to the bathroom behind you. 

Flipping the lid of your toilet seat down. “Sit.”

You took his crutch off him propping it up against a wall. 

Twirling the scissors around your fingers you smiled menacingly at him.“Do you trust me?" 

"I don’t really have much choice.” He stuck his leg out. “Just…. Don’t cut through my boxers okay.”

Raising your eyebrows at him you joked “Spencer, if I wanted to see your dick I would have seen it by now. Trust me on that." 

He flushed slightly as you reached for the bottom of his jeans, starting to cut up the side of his leg pulling the fabric apart as you did so you could easily see when you reached his underwear. 

"Pink boxers Spencer? Really?”

He shrugged at you. You continued cutting reaching the top. “Lift your butt off the seat slightly.”

He did and you quickly yanked the jeans from under him so they settled around his thighs. He rested back down. You removed his other Converse and sock tossing them into the corner of the bathroom and pulling the jeans down and off his other leg. 

“Act one complete. Now onto Act two.” You started humming the Green Hill Zone music from Sonic the Hedgehog as you pulled a black bag from the roll, opening it up and lifting his leg inside it carefully. 

“I never knew you were a Sonic fan Y/N.”

“Up down left right A B C start, you know it baby.” You winked at him. “Now hold the bag around the top of your cast please.”

He gripped the plastic and you reached for the duct tape, taping the plastic flush to his leg laughing at the finished look. 

“You’re probably gonna lose a few leg hairs getting that off.”

“Shit. I hadn’t thought about that.”

“Call yourself a genius Dr Reid….. ”

You stood up from your spot on the floor, leaning over and flicking the shower on. 

When you’d turned around, Spencer had pulled his tee shirt off. 

Woah….. 

You’d seen him shirtless before when you’d hurriedly changed in front of each other when out on cases. In fact you’d seen all of the team in various states of undress, but you’d not seen him with his top off in about two months. 

He’d changed. Not massively, but his tummy had more definition and tone to it and you could make out the start of a V nearing his hips. His shoulders and arms had more muscle. You’d always thought he’d had nice arms but now they definitely looked like they could do a lot more damage. 

“Trying to impress someone Spencer?” You teased. His cheeks flushed. “OMG, I was joking but you actually are. Who? As your best friend I demand you tell me.”

“It…. It’s n-noone.”  He hardly ever stuttered around you now, he had when you’d first met fourteen months ago but he’d stopped when you’d become closer friends. 

“It’s clearly someone… Tell me!”

“I can’t.”

“Pffft. Lies. All lies. Well you’re looking very sexy Dr Reid, even with the bag wrapped round your leg.”

You actually meant this too. You’d always thought Spencer was attractive with his messy hair and deep brown eyes but you’d become such good friends that you’d pushed those thoughts to the back of your mind. You teased him all the time and faux flirted, loving watching him get flustered trying to come back with a retort. He rarely managed it, him being fairly awkward around girls. 

“Although Spencer?”

“Hmmmmm.”

“Whoever she is, if she doesn’t like you for you then she’s not worth it. Don’t change yourself just to impress someone else. You’re perfect just as you are.”

He blushed the deepest red you’d seen on him in a long time muttering out a thanks. 

“Now, let’s get you wet sugar!” You drawled earning a chuckle from him, his awkwardness at your compliment fading. 

He inched into your walk in shower using one hand to steady himself against the tiles, while he tried to get under the spray and not get his leg wet at the same time. Although the cast was covered, you still had to be careful.

It was funny to watch and every few moments he’d wobble letting out a little screech and you’d reach out your arm to steady him. 

Seeing you laughing he flicked his arm through the spray, water droplets hitting you.

“Hey!”

“Stop laughing then and help me wash my hair. I can’t do it and steady myself at the same time.”

“How exactly am I meant to wash your hair for you? You’re a good seven inches taller than me Reid.”

His brow furrowed thinking, and suddenly you had a brainwave. One that would make this all so much easier. 

“Be right back.” You ran into your kitchen spying one of your bar stools and taking it back into the bathroom with. You reckoned it would just about fit. Motioning him to move out the way you placed the chair in the shower with him. 

“Ta daaaa!! Now sit.”

Pulling off your hoody and your own jeans you stepped into the shower behind him leaving your tee shirt and underwear on. You unhooked the shower head from its holster on the wall handing it to him hold. 

You grabbed your shampoo from the rack, squirting some onto his messy hair. “Head back Spencer.”

He did as instructed, holding the spray of the shower away from you both and as you ran your fingers through his locks, massaging the shampoo into a lather. 

“I swear you have nicer hair than me Spence. It’s really not fair." 

He laughed and you took the shower head off him, rinsing it through and repeating the same steps with the conditioner.  

His eyes were closed and you swore you heard a light moan coming from him as you massaged his scalp lightly. 

"Done.”

Handing him your body wash and a spare sponge you held the shower head above him, the water sluicing down his back as he washed himself. “Y/N…. Close your eyes please.”

“I’m not looking, feel free to give yourself a good ole scrub down there. Just remember; once is fine, twice is okay, but three times…. And I’m leaving the shower.”

He laughed announcing a few moments later that he was done. You shut off the water, helping him up and moving the chair out. 

“Think you can hobble back and get dressed yourself whilst I have a quick wash?”

He nodded wrapping a towel around his middle, grabbing his crutch and heading out of the room. 

You stripped, quickly shaving your legs and washing your own hair. When you’d finished you dried off, dressing in the same pajamas you’d left in there this morning. 

Spencer was laid out on your bed propped up with your pillows against your headboard. He’d managed to dress himself in a pair of loose pajama pants and a tee shirt, you noticing the wet towel and his pink boxers lying on top of your wash basket. The black bag had gone as well. 

“He hey hey, I said you weren’t having my bed.”

He grinned “I’m not, just let’s watch TV in here for a bit. It’s more comfy.”

You relented, he was right after all. You chucked him the TV clicker and climbing on to the bed next to him. 

“Thank you by the way.”

“Huh? For?" 

"For um… Letting me stay here and helping me in the shower and stuff. I know it was a bit weird.”

“Don’t be silly. You’re my bestie and you’re hurt. I may take the piss but I genuinely don’t like you being in pain…. Except when it’s caused by me.” You reached out and pinched his arm. 

“Oh and Spence, I don’t really find anything weird with you. I feel comfortable when I’m with you. Kinda…. At home?” The last part came out like a question, more because you weren’t sure how else to explain yourself. 

He glanced at you. “Me too Y/N.” He got what you meant. 

He flicked through the channels, settling on some teen movie that had not long started. 

Fifteen minutes in and you were exasperated with the storyline already. 

“For gods sake, her best friend is clearly the better option and he’s obviously head over heels for her. I can’t stand these types of movies.”

“Why not?” Spence shot you a sideways look. 

“Just the whole dynamic. If you have feelings for your best friend, then freaking tell them. Or show them somehow.”

“Like how? Maybe he’s shy. What of he’s scared?” Reids voice sounded weird. Slightly strangled somehow. 

“I don’t know” you shrugged.“There’s ways of telling someone without actually saying it. Take her hand whilst you’re out walking or something. If she pulls away, she’s not into you like that and you can just pretend it never happened. No harm done, no awkward conversation.”

He went quiet and you resumed watching the movie. 

Twenty minutes later, you felt his arm twitch on the bed. You turned to look at him, his eyes intently focused on the screen. 

Another few minutes later, the same thing. His hand actually leaving its spot on the bed this time before putting it back down again. 

A full ten minutes later you heard him inhale a deep breath before moving his hand and wrapping it around yours. 

You jumped but didn’t pull away, just staring at your hands for a moment thoughts running through your head, replaying the conversation you’d not long had. 

Oh… OH. 

This was new.

But not horrible. Definitely not horrible. In fact….. 

You liked it. Like really liked it. 

Spencer went to pull his hand away, obviously scared by your lack of response. 

“No…. Erm. Leave it Spence." 

You turned your hand face up so you could interlace your fingers with his, enjoying the warmth and strangely fuzzy feeling it gave you inside your tummy. 

He liked you? Like that?

He liked you. 

And given the butterflies you could feel dive bombing in your stomach, you liked him back.

Well, he was hot. And he knew almost everything about you. 

And you did spend almost all your spare time with him. 

And he was funny, and caring and kind. He was your favourite person in the world. 

You liked him. Why had you never realised?

Huh. 

This was completely unexpected. 

You gave his hand a soft squeeze, raising your eyes to his. His beautiful eyes, looking so nervous and unsure. 

You smiled at him, slightly unsure yourself. 

He returned your grin, releasing the breath he’d been holding and squeezing back. 

Okay. You could work with this. 

You wriggled closer to him, lifting his arm up and placing it around your shoulder before resting your head against his shoulder. You heard a sigh that you could only describe as contentment coming from him. 

Yes, you could definitely work with this. 

And that’s how you fell asleep.   
….


End file.
